


Ich will dich ganz und gar - Sehnsucht

by KiraSnapeaddict



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, M/M, Male Slash, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slash, Underage Sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 13:17:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18829441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraSnapeaddict/pseuds/KiraSnapeaddict





	Ich will dich ganz und gar - Sehnsucht

Die eine Version von "Ich will Dich ganz und gar"  
Moral ist immer noch aus... 

 

Am liebsten hätte er Severus hier und jetzt geliebt, sein Glied mit Genuss in ihn gerammt, sich in seine enge feuchte Tiefe versenkt um ungeachtet all der Zeugen im Schlafsaal so seinen Besitzanspruch zu erklären. Ihn geliebt, bis dieser sein Stöhnen und seine Lustschreie endlich nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte. Bis er sich ihm ganz hingab. Doch für so etwas war es noch viel zu früh. Seine Zuwendungen ebbten langsam ab. Widerstrebend schob er Severus von sich. Ein flüchtiger Kuss und er war verschwunden wie er gekommen war. Sev sass auf dem Bett, das Nachthemd in einer Ecke und mit prall gefülltem, schmerzhaftem Glied. Er wartete solange wie er es aushielt. Dann ging er zur Toilette und brachte zu Ende was Lucius begonnen hatte. Vorsichtig schlich er zurück in den Schlafraum. „Sag mal, was hast du für eine schwache Blase heute nacht das du schon wieder aufstehst?“ tönte es aus einem Bett. „Tschuldige“ murmelte Severus errötend. Noch lange lag er grübelnd wach. Was machten eigentlich Männer, wenn sie zusammen im Bett waren? Er hatte damals von Lucius geträumt…oder war es eine Erinnerung? Er konnte sich aber daran erinnern wenn seine Eltern zusammen gewesen waren. Das Stöhnen und Grunzen seines Vaters. Und das leise Wimmern seiner Mutter und ihr verquollenes Gesicht später. Das konnte doch nicht das gleiche sein, wie seine Erlebnisse mit Lucius hier? Voller Leidenschaft und aufregender Gefühle, nach denen sein Körper zu hungern schien.

Lucius zog die Tür zur Grossen Halle mit einem schweren Klicken hinter sich zu. Es war geschehen. Seine letzte Prüfung. Und er war sich sicher, nicht nur bestanden sondern sehr gut bestanden zu haben. Hogwarts war für ihn als Schüler abgehakt. Jetzt begann das wahre Leben. Im Dienst für den Dunklen Lord. Das Spiel um Macht. Er lächelte wie eine satte Katze. Er hatte nun eine Belohnung verdient. Passieren konnte ihm jetzt nichts mehr. Und er wusste genau, womit er sich belohnen würde….  
Er brauchte nur etwas Geduld, bis er James endlich allein im Gang aufspürte. Ein stummer Betäubungszauber und der fiel ihm in die Hände wie eine reife Frucht.  
Als James wieder zu sich kam, stand er in einem nur schwach erhellten Raum. Seine Hände waren über Kopf an die Wand gekettet. Mit einem Ruck richtete er sich auf. Was zur Hölle…?! Aus einem Scherenstuhl nicht weit von ihm stand Lucius Malfoy gerade auf. Er lächelte unangenehm. „Ah! Der Ehrengast meiner Privatparty ist erwacht. Wie schön.“ James lief rot an vor Wut. „Was soll das hier? Lass mich sofort frei! Wenn das herauskommt! Du bist ein Prefekt! Und Dein Ruf wäre ruiniert! Ich werde dafür sorgen, das…“ Lucius unterbrach ihn. „Nichts wirst Du. Glaube mir, Du möchtest Nicht das einer davon erfährt“. Er lächelte anzüglich, das James es kalt den Rücken herunterlief. „Mach dir um meinen Ruf keine Sorgen. Aber ich möchte dir noch ein kleines Geschenk machen, bevor ich Hogwarts verlasse. Damit DU mich nicht vergisst.“ James schluckte. „Ein Dank dafür, was du über die Jahre anderen Schülern, insbesondere Slytherins….Gutes…getan hast.“ Lucius hob bedeutsam die Augenbrauen. „Du verstehst sicher was ich meine…“ „Das…das waren doch nur Scherze…“ stammelte James. Jegliche Arroganz war verflogen. Angst stieg in ihm auf. Was wollte Lucius mit ihm machen? Er war ein voll ausgebildeter Hogwarts Absolvent, sein Hang zur dunklen Magie war bekannt. Ob er schon zu den berüchtigten Totessern Voldemorts zählte? Musste er heute sterben? Wegen ein paar derber Scherze? Er traute dem deutlich älteren Malfoy alles zu. Lucius lächelte. Er genoss die Unsicherheit und Angst die er geschürt hatte. Diese kleine Ratte, die immer nur mit den Freunden im Rücken mutig genug war, Severus zu piesacken und zu verhöhnen. Wie er dort stand war Lucius eine eindrucksvolle Gestalt. Gross, in seinen teuren Roben, das lange blonde Haar im perfekten Pferdeschwanz gebändigt. Ein junger Mann, lange kein Junge mehr wie Potter. „Ich will dich nicht zu lange auf die Folter spannen, James.“ Ein knapper Schwenk mit dem Zauberstab und James Roben fielen in zwei Hälften zu Boden. Splitterfasernackt hing er an den Handschellen, die Augen weit aufgerissen. Lucius Lächeln hatte etwas amüsiertes, als er James Entsetzen gewahrte. „Für einen Weiberheld, für den Du Dich hältst, hat dich die Natur nur mässig bestückt“, spottete er mit eindeutigem Blick auf James schlaffes Glied. „Aber wir werden sehen“ Er trat auf James zu. „N..ei..ein..“ stammelte er. Lucius trat an ihm heran. Mit einer Hand ertastete er James Pobacken, fuhr mit einem Finger über den Spalt. James zuckte entsetzt doch konnte er sich nicht entziehen. Die andere Hand ertastete genüsslich seine Hoden, um dann sein Glied zu umgreifen. James Blick wurde verzweifelt. Er ächzte. „Nicht…nicht das…bitte“. Doch Lucius fuhr fort. Gekonnt rieb er James Glied, wiegte seine Hoden. Die Reaktion blieb nicht lange aus. Entgegen seinem Willen, wurde sein Glied steif und er konnte nicht anders als sich Lucius offenbar geübten Händen entgegenzurecken. Ein widerwilliges Stöhnen entrang sich ihm. Lucius Lächeln wurde breiter. „Ich hasse Dich!!“ quetschte James zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen heraus, er bog sich Lucius Händen entgegen und hasste sich zugleich abgrundtief dafür. Er stöhnte und wimmerte, nicht in der Lage seine Lust zu unterdrücken die er wider Willen empfand. „Na, das will ich doch hoffen. Sonst würde das hier doch gar keinen Spass machen“. Lucius schob seine Vorhaut zurück und fuhr über den freigelegten Schlitz, was James einen überraschten, entsetzten Schrei entriss, Schmerz und auch Lust mischten sich. Lucius hörte abrupt auf, und richtete sich auf, zufrieden das Ergebnis seiner Behandlung musternd. James Glied protestierte gegen die plötzliche Unterbrechung, es fühlte sich an zum Bersten. James keuchte. „Du Schwein!!“ Lucius lächelte kühl, unberührt von seinen Worten. Er wartete bis er James vollständige Aufmerksamkeit hatte. Mit einer trägen, lasziven Bewegung zog er das Band aus seinen Haaren, das die schönen blonden Haare ihm den Rücken hinunter hingen. Dann fing er langsam und genüsslich an, sich auszuziehen. James Augen wurden weit, er biss sich auf die Lippe, sein erregtes Glied pochte nach Erlösung und mehr Zuwendung. Ein Kleidungsstück nach dem anderen fiel zu Boden. Lucius war ein schöner Mann, daran gab es nicht zu kritisieren. Am linken Arm prangte sein TotesserMal, noch recht frisch. Doch James Blick fiel sofort auf sein Glied, welches eine eindrucksvolle Erektion zeigte. Ihn hatte die Natur mehr als gut bestückt. Endlich war Lucius fertig, stolz richtete er sich auf, James sich selbst und seine Erektion präsentierend. „Na, was hältst du von meinem Geschenk?“ „Ich hasse dich!!“ knurrte James, nur mühsam seine Angst verbergend. Lucius las seine Angst, die seine Erregung nur verstärkte. Sein Glied pochte in Vorfreude auf das was kam. Er trat auf James zu. James rührte sich in seinen Fesseln unbehaglich, der Druck zwischen seinen Beinen enorm. Lucius kam noch näher, er griff um James herum und griff nach seinen Pobacken, zog ihn nahe zu sich heran, dann rieb er sein Glied genüsslich und ausgiebig an James Glied. Erregung durchfuhr James gleichzeitig mit absolutem Widerwillen. Doch stöhnte er ob der erregenden Erfahrung. Auch Lucius Atem hatte sich beschleunigt. James Zwangslage und sein Widerwillen vergrösserte seine Erregung nur mehr. „Und, geniesst du dein Geschenk?“ fragte Lucius, nun etwas heiser. James stöhnte und keuchte, erfolglos gegen seine Erregung ankämpfend. Für einen Moment tauchte er noch einmal aus der Wolke seiner Erregung auf und spuckte Lucius mit einem Schwung ins Gesicht. Lucius wollüstiges Lächeln schwankte nicht. Seine beiden Händen begannen nun geschickt James Pobacken weit zu spreizen. James riss die Augen weit und entsetzt auf. „Bitte….bitte nicht…“ stöhnte er leise. „Bitte…“ Lucius rieb sein Glied weiter an James Glied, die Situation geniessend. Er stöhnte genüsslich. Der Blick in James entsetztes Gesicht liess ihn lächeln. Dann fuhr er mit einem Finger über James Öffnung, der zuckte wie geschlagen. „Nanana…“ machte Lucius amüsiert. „Hast du das nie mit deinen feinen Freunden probiert?“ James wand sich entsetzt. „Es liegt an dir, James Potter. Du kannst dich entspannen und geniessen. Oder auch nicht. Dann werde ich dir sehr wehtun. Am Anfang. “ Lucius Finger umkreiste James Öffnung. James ächzte. Tränen liefen ihm durchs Gesicht. „Bitte…bitte nicht…“ Lucius Fingerspitze drang unnachgiebig in ihn ein. Es schmerzte. James Gesicht war tränennass. „Ich….ich versuche es….“ „Gut“. Plötzlich spürte James eine kühle Flüssigkeit zwischen seinen Pobacken. Lucius Finger drang nun geschmeidig in ihn ein. Er keuchte erschreckt auf, doch der scharfe Schmerz hatte sich gelegt, nur ein unangenehmer Druck blieb. Geschmeidig ertastete Lucius James von innen. James Glied zuckte überprall unter der ungewohnten Stimulation. James schrie laut auf als Lucius seinen empfindlichsten Punkt fand. Er bog den Rücken durch, reckte sich dem eindringenden Finger entgegen und stöhnte und seufzte vor ungeahnter Lust. Nach und nach drangen weitere Finger in ihn ein, weiteten seine nun geschmeidigere Öffnung. Lucius presste sich an ihn, die widerwilligen Seufzer und das Stöhnen von James ausserordentlich geniessend. Rache war so süss… James bog sich ihm entgegen. „Ich Hasse dich…!!“ flüsterte er und stöhnte. „Gut- so soll es sein“ lächelte Lucius. Langsam zog er sich zurück, James starrte ihn hasserfüllt an, doch sein Gesicht war rot und erhitzt, sein Atem ging keuchend. Sein Hinterteil fühlte sich wund und weit offen an und verlangte doch nach mehr. Er konnte es nicht fassen, das er dieser Bastard…. Das er sich so missbrauchen liess. Es war unerträglich. Lucius griff nach ihm und drehte ihn um. Er beugte ihn soweit nach vorne wie es die Handfesseln erlaubten. Er spreizte James die Beine auseinander. Er packte James Pobacken, spreizte sie soweit es ging, das entsetzte Aufkeuchen von James einen Moment auskostend. Dann plazierte er sein pralles Glied an James gut vorbereiteter, feucht glänzender und geröteter Öffnung. Er genoss den köstlichen Anblick und das Gefühl als es schmatzend gegen den ersten Widerstand doch in ihn eindrang, belohnt von James lautem Schrei der Lust und Schmerz vereinte. Es erschien James einfach unmöglich und furchterregend, das Lucius sein enormes Glied ganz ihn in versenken konnte. Er würde ihn aufspiessen. Doch mit einem Schwung versenkte Lucius sich bis zum Heft in ihn und verhielt. Das Gefühl des in-Besitz-genommen-seins machte James krank. Er konnte kaum glauben, das er so weit in ihn eindringen konnte. Wenn das denn nun alles gewesen wäre...aber der Gedanke daran, was kommen musste…. Beider Atem ging schwer. „Nun mach schon du Folterknecht“ forderte James hasserfüllt. Lucius lächelte in seinem Rücken. Genüsslich bewegte er sein Glied in James, rieb seinen Unterkörper an dem seinen, liess ihn seine Macht, sein Glied spüren. Dann zog er sich träge wieder etwas heraus, um wieder hörbar in ihn einzudringen. James stöhnte und ächzte und doch drückte er sich Lucius entgegen, er konnte nicht anders. Gemeinsam bewegten sich die beiden im Rhythmus, die Stille nur unterbrochen von ihrem Stöhnen und Keuchen, dem Schmatzen und Klatschen des Eindringenden Glieds. Der Rythmus wurde härter und schneller, die letzten Stösse brutal, doch in vollkommenem Einklang beider, bis sich Lucius mit einem selbstzufriedenen Schrei zuckend ganz in seinen Feind ergoss. Auch James Erektion entlud sich nun, fast schmerzhaft. Erst nach einer Weile zog Lucius sein erschlafftes Glied aus ihm heraus, eine weisse Spur Samenflüssigkeit aus James gefüllter Öffnung mit sich ziehend. Neugierig prüfte er mit einem Finger James geweitete, gerötete und besudelte Öffnung, liess ihn hineingleiten. James wimmerte elend, als der Finger ganz bewusst über gereizte Haut rieb, doch ohne sich zu rühren. Samenflüssigkeit lief an James Beinen herab und aus seiner nun wund roten, geweiteten Öffnung. Er spürte kalte Luft in sich dringen, wo sie nicht hingehörte. Ekel durchdrang ihn, vor Lucius und sich selbst… er hatte sich für Malfoy zur Hure gemacht. Tränen nässten sein Gesicht. Lucius zog den Finger heraus und drehte James zu sich, er lächelte, etwas erschöpft. „Das hätte ich schon viel früher gemacht, hätte ich gewusst welch vorzügliche Hure du bist, Potter. Für den Nächsten wird es einfacher sein. Aber nicht mehr so vergnüglich, wie dich einzureiten.“ Er streckte ihm den Finger entgegen. „Sauber lecken“. James gehorchte ergeben. Dann bückte er sich nach James Sachen, mit ihnen wischte er sich und sein Glied sauber. James richtete sich auf. „Das wird dich kosten! Wir sehen uns wieder, beim Duell auf Leben und Tod!“. Lucius verbeugte sich spöttisch „mit Vergnügen. Wenn du dann wieder laufen kannst“ meinte er anzüglich. In Ruhe zog er sich an, brachte sein Äusseres in Ordnung. Fast tat es Lucius leid, dies hier zu beenden. James hing in seinen Ketten, verschwitzt und besudelt wie er war. Er war kurz davor, sich zu übergeben. „Ich empfehle mich. Und, willst du nun deinen Freunden davon erzählen? Nur zu.“ Lucius grinste. „Die Ketten werden dich gleich freigeben“. So war es. Als die Ketten nachgaben, klappte James zusammen, auf dem Haufen seiner besudelten und zerschnittenen Kleider. Tränen liefen ihm durchs Gesicht und sein missbrauchter Anus brannte wie Feuer. Das demütigendste war, das Malfoy ihn auch noch dazu gebracht hatte, diese Vergewaltigung zu geniessen. Es schüttelte ihn vor sich selbst. Erst Stunden später schlich er sich ins Bett, ohne jemand davon zu erzählen.  
PS:  
Am folgenden Tag in der Grossen Halle. Lucius Malfoy sass schon am Tisch als die Rumtreiber hereinkamen, James wie sonst an der Spitze. Lucius Lächeln war kalt, ihm entging nichts. James Miene war angespannt. Kurz sah er zu Lucius hinüber um dann schnell wegzusehen, seine Miene hasserfüllt. Es war offensichtlich das er sehr steifbeinig ging. Auch Narcissa entging das alles nicht. Sie sah Lucius prüfend an, der sein breites triumphierendes Lächeln nicht ansatzweise versuchte zu verbergen. „Lucius?“ Ihre Augenbrauen hochgezogen sah sie ihn an. Lucius zuckte die Schultern, sein Gesicht purer Triumph. „Ich habe Potter ein Abschiedsgeschenk gemacht. Und ihm seinen angemessenen Platz gezeigt.“ „Und?“ „Der Platz UNTER mir“ Lucius Lächeln war purer Genuss. Narcissa lächelte, ihre Hand wanderte unter dem Tisch verborgen Lucius Oberschenkel hoch, höher als schicklich war. „Gut, mein Lieber“. Auch sie lächelte nun.  
Lucius hatte nicht vor, Severus bald zu erzählen was vorgefallen war. Zu leicht konnte er das falsch verstehen… Später würden sie gemeinsam darüber lachen. Severus kam an dem Tag etwas später zum Frühstück. Als Lucius ihn noch ein Stück zum Unterricht begleiteten, liefen ihnen die Rumtreiber über den Weg. James riss die Augen entsetzt auf und schlug eine andere Richtung ein, nur um ihnen nicht zu begegnen. Seine Freunde schauten nur erstaunt und folgten James. Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch und musterte Lucius prüfend. „Ich nehme an, du weisst bescheid was mit denen plötzlich los ist?“ Lucius wirkte heute eine Spur zu selbstgefällig. „Vielleicht“ antwortete er vage. Doch sein Lächeln war purer Triumph.  
Es war nicht mehr lange bis zum Abschiedsfest, an dem die Abschlussklasse verabschiedet werden würde. Lucius war schon fertig angekleidet. Er suchte nach Severus. Ihm fiel nur noch eine einzige Möglichkeit ein. Er hatte ein Stoffbündel unter dem Arm. Er sah sich um, das ihm niemand folgte, doch kam in diesen Flur mit dem alten Slytheringemeinschaftsbad kaum jemand. Ausser vielleicht Severus? Er griff nach der Tür und sie war erwartungsgemäss verschlossen. Wie er Severus kannte, kein Schliesszauber der simpel zu öffnen war. Lucius klopfte. Und er klopfte ausdauernd. Endlich ging tatsächlich die Tür auf und ein misstrauischer Snape sah durch den Spalt. „Lässt du mich rein?“ Severus öffnete ihm mit einem prüfenden Blick in den Flur und schloss sie hinter ihm wieder sorgfältig. „Lucius. Was ist?“ Severus war barfuss, nackt bis auf Boxershorts. Er roch gut nach Seife und seine rabenschwarzen Haare hingen ihm noch nass den Rücken herunter. Lucius schluckte. Er fand Severus schön… und sehr begehrenswert wie er ihm so gegenüberstand. „Ich wollte mich persönlich verabschieden. Du weisst, die offizielle Verabschiedung wird keine Zeit dafür lassen…“ Severus nickte. „Ja“ er seufzte. „Du wirst fehlen…“ Mir fehlen hätte er sagen sollen, dachte Severus. In dem Moment küsste ihn Lucius, sehr sanft und gefühlvoll auf den Mund. Er nahm Severus in die Arme und steuerte sie zu den Waschbecken, bis Severus mit dem Rücken dazu stand. Lucius hob ihn mühelos auf die Kante, so dass er zwischen Severus baumelnden Beinen stand. Während sie sich weiter küssten, wanderten seine Hände auf Severus Rücken und abwärts und ungehindert hinter den Gummizug der weiten Shorts über seine Pobacken. Lucus zog ihn noch weiter an sich, so das Severus seine Erektion an seiner eigenen deutlich spürten konnte. Die Hände schoben den Stoff beiseite, liebkosten alles, was sie erreichen konnte. Severus schlang seine schlanken, langen Beine um Lucius, mehr als willig alles zu nehmen, was dieser ihm gab. Er stöhnte und räkelte sich wie eine Katze unter Lucius Händen. Mühsam löste sich Lucius „du solltest dich ankleiden“ Severus schluckte und nickte. Sie würden nie bei der Feier ankommen, machten sie so weiter. „Ich habe dir etwas mitgebracht“ sagte Lucius. Er griff nach dem Bündel. Neue Roben. Severus schüttelte starrsinnig den Kopf. „Ich kann das nicht annehmen!! Die alten sind noch gut genug“ tatsächlich waren sie verschlissen und zu kurz. „Bitte. Mein Geschenk für meinen..besten Freund. Es würde mich trösten, wenn ich weiss das du sie trägst, wenn ich nicht…hier..nicht bei dir sein kann.“ Severus sah auf, schenkte ihm einen tiefgründigen, forschenden Blick. „Stell dir vor das ich dich berühre…überall dort wo der Stoff deine Haut berührt“ flüsterte Lucius, er streckte die Hand nach Severus Haar aus und strich es nach hinten. Severus griff nach dem Bündel und begann sich anzuziehen. Lucius schluckte. Die Roben standen ihm hervorragend und setzten Severus schlanke Gestalt perfekt in Szene. „Komm. Setz dich“ Lucius trat hinter ihn, dann begann er langsam und methodisch Severus Haare zu bürsten. Severus schloss die Augen. Es war ein gutes Gefühl. Plötzlich hörte es auf und ein Mund traf den seinen. Noch ein leidenschaftlicher Kuss. „Komm, lassen wir sie nicht warten“.


End file.
